The present invention relates to a connector for electrical transmission and optical transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector to be attached to a casing with a flange.
In order to achieve reliability of electrical and optical connection, especially, vibration resistance of a connector, it is important to minimize loosening of fitting between connectors that are fit to each other. Therefore, for strong connection, in addition to fitting terminals together, cylindrical bodies of the connectors that hold the terminals may be connected with a screw, or a flange may be provided to a cylindrical body and is attached to a casing with a screw.
As an example of the connectors to be connected using a screw passing through a flange thereof, Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional connector.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-055872
In the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference, a long cylindrical body holds a plurality of terminals via an insulator, and a flange of a sufficient thickness is disposed on an outer circumference thereof. The flange has a face projecting vertically in a connector fitting direction, so that the flange contacts with the casing through a gasket. Then, the flange is attached to the casing by putting a screw into a screw through hole formed in the flange and fastening with a nut.
Further, the conventional connector is connected to a mating connector by joining the flange thereof to a flange of the mating connector with a screw from the other side opposite to the side used for attachment to the casing. Therefore, upon connecting, a dimension of the connectors with the flanges corresponds to a total thickness of the flanges in the connector fitting direction.
In the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference, upon joining the flanges, the dimension of the connectors corresponds to the total thicknesses of the flanges. Accordingly, in order to secure a sufficient joining strength, it is necessary to provide the flanges with a large thickness. Further, when the flange is a flat face, the conventional connector tends to easily tilt, thereby making it difficult to stably connect the conventional connector to the mating connector.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a flange capable of solving the problem of the conventional connector. In the present invention, when the connector is connected to a mating connector, it is possible to obtain a sufficient joining strength while reducing a dimension of the connector. Accordingly, it is possible to stably connect the connector to the mating connector.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.